


Consequence in Russian is Sunburn

by phoenixwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yuri!!! On Stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: “Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri!” Victor calls, sauntering into Yuuri’s childhood bedroom. Yuuri peaks out from underneath his pillow, and he can’t help but to smile when he sees his fiancé’s heart-shaped grin. Victor thrusts something green and pointy in the general vicinity of Yuuri’s face, though Yuuri can’t exactly pinpoint how far the object is from him. “I need you to rub this on my ass.”





	Consequence in Russian is Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, un-beta'd one-shot inspired by the Yuri!!! on Stage stuff because obviously it's giving me life. Plus, there is no way Victor Nikiforov, paley-mcPalePerson much like myself, could stand naked on a roof for any amount of time when the sun is shining without a sunburn.

Yuuri wakes up to what feels like seventy-two carpenters working inside his head. With a groan, he turns and glances at the clock, blinking through his fuzzy eyesight. Only seven-thirty. That’s not so bad, but it’s not a surprise the other half of the bed is cold. Even drunk or hungover, Victor is an early riser.  
  
Yuuri hears a door slam somewhere and he shoves his entire head under his pillow.  
  
“Never again,” He promises the thousand-count Egyptian cotton sheets Victor had insisted on bringing to Hasetsu.  
  
“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri!” Victor calls, sauntering into Yuuri’s childhood bedroom. Yuuri peaks out from underneath his pillow, and he can’t help but to smile when he sees his fiancé’s heart-shaped grin. Victor thrusts something green and pointy in the general vicinity of Yuuri’s face, though Yuuri can’t exactly pinpoint how far the object is from him. “I need you to rub this on my ass.”  
  
Yuuri blinks. Then he blinks again. He reaches for his glasses on the bedside table, but no, being able to see does not illuminate the situation at all. He stares at what is most assuredly a plant—though Yuuri’s too hungover to even care what kind — then back at Victor’s expecting face.  
  
“Victor,” Yuuri rasps,” It’s seven-thirty in the morning.”  
  
Victor looks at him, a bit bemused. “No, it’s not.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Yuuri growls out, just to have the alarm clocked waved in front of his face. Oh. Victor’s right, it’s not seven-thirty at all. What had looked like a seven before without his glasses is definitely a one. It’s already past noon, and nobody had thought to wake him. Yuuri squeaks and jumps upright, ignoring the increased pounding inside his head.  
  
“Relax,” Victor says easily, and Yuuri has never been more envious of Victor’s apparent lack of hangovers ever. “But anyway, I need you to rub this on my ass.”  
  
“It’s a plant.”  
  
“It’s Aloe Vera. Don’t you recognize it?”  
  
Yuuri frowns and glares at Victor. He doesn’t like that he’s so irritable right now, but Victor is way too chipper and Yuuri isn’t prepared to deal with this, no matter what kind of shenanigans they got up to last night.  
  
Last night. _Oh God_. Yuuri remembers waking up the first time with Victor’s underwear on his head, and going out at sunrise to find Victor. When they had gotten back to Yu-Topia, he’d just meant to nap for a few hours, and now the whole morning is gone. It hits Yuuri all at once, and he resists the urge to bury his face back in the pillow.  
  
“I’m too hungover for botany right now,” Yuuri mutters.  
  
Victor raises his eyebrows. “You can remember the English word for botany but you can’t recognize Aloe Vera?”  
  
“Do you want me to help you or not? Or are you just trying to get me to fool around?”  
  
“No,” Victor insists. “It hurts. Look.” Not for the first time in the past twelve hours, Victor strips all his clothes off. He turns around, and Yuuri snorts.  
  
“Yuuuuuri,” Victor whines. But Yuuri can’t help it. Because while his fiancé was being ridiculous and jealous and very publicly naked, it turns out he also forgot to put on any kind of sun protection. The result is that Victor’s neck, upper arms, and back are all mildly pink, and his ass is completely lobster red.  
  
“How did you manage this anyway?” Yuuri asks.  
  
“It sticks out more,” Victor says knowingly. “Besides, it is my best feature.” Yuuri shakes his head at Victor’s red, plump skin, reminding him oh-so-very-much of an apple. Except maybe that’s not a great comparison because thinking of apple makes him think of biting, and he recalls memories of leaving a great deal of marks across the skin there. Suddenly, Yuuri wonders what it would be like to reach out and leave the area red for a very different reason, and he feels a flush start to creep up his neck. He stows that idea to bring up to Victor at a later time, though Victor will probably be all for it. Victor’s always been all for trying almost anything with Yuuri.  
  
“Come here,” Yuuri says with a sigh, patting the bed. He sits up and takes the leaf from Victor, squeezing a tiny amount out on to his hand. He bites his lip to keep from laughing, because this is decidedly less sexy than previous times they’ve been in similar positions. He rubs a small amount onto the sensitive flesh, and Victor hisses.  
  
“You’re burning up,” Yuuri says, feeling the heat radiating from Victor’s skin. “Next time sunscreen, yeah?”  
  
“It isn’t fair,” Victor whines. “You’re not sunburned.”  
  
“I’m Japanese,” Yuuri says. He’s no stranger to layering up the sunscreen during trips to the beach or for his longer run, but he can easily handle some time in the sun before it shows. Of course, his mother has always shove bottles of sunscreen at him regardless. “And I wasn’t up there nearly as long as you were.”  
  
“It was dark when I went out there!” Victor retorts, missing the point.  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Yuuri acknowledges before moving on to the other side. “Where did you get this, anyway?”  
  
“Your mom gave it to me,” Victor replies.  
  
Yuuri pauses. Surely Victor wouldn’t. . . But no, there was no sentence Yuuri could think that started with “ _surely Victor wouldn’t_ ” anymore, not after watching him climb on top of a castle in the middle of town and stretch naked. “Did you show her?”  
  
“No,” Victor says calmly, and that almost worries Yuuri even more. Because sure, Victor hadn’t, but only, it seems, because he hadn’t thought of it, and not because the idea of baring his ass to his fiancé’s mother in the dining room should be more embarrassing and shameful than anyone would want to bear.  
  
Yuuri bravely decides to ignore this revelation.  
  
“That feels good,” Victor says, and moans a little. Yuuri narrows his eyes at him.  
  
“No fooling around,” Yuuri reminds him.  
  
“Fine,” Victor sighs again. “We do have guests to attend to. But your hands feel so good.”  
  
Yuuri squeezes the last remaining gel out of the plant and gently rubs in a second coating. “Better?”  
  
Victor stretches and nods, propping himself up on his elbows to stare up at Yuuri.  
  
“. . . You are going to put your clothes on before you go back out there, aren’t you?” Yuuri asks. He’s so, so afraid of the answer.  
  
“They hurt!” Victor exclaims.  
  
“At least a robe?”  
  
Victor cocks his head to the side. “I suppose.”  
  
Yuuri fetches one of the fluffy robes Victor favors. As Victor ties it shut, he notices the flush still riding high on Yuuri’s cheekbones.  
  
“Looks like you’ve got some color too,” Victor says, tracing Yuuri’s cheek with his finger. “Somebody has ideas.”  
  
Yuuri flushes further. “You—your—you look good,” he finishes feebly, because there's no good way to tell your fiancé _I'm sorry the sun has a personal vendetta against you, but the color of your ass right now is a turn-on._  
  
“Oh? We could do something about that,” Victor suggests, the want dripping from his voice.  
  
“You just got dressed,” Yuuri protests weakly.  
  
“I’ll fix that,” Victor promises, and Yuuri knows he will.  
  
Later, once they’ve both decided it’s time to be good hosts and actually entertain their guests, Yuuri spends a few minutes before he falls asleep mentally listing Victor’s special skills: remarkable and not ISU-approved coaching techniques and motivations, the quad flip, loving Yuuri in the most ridiculous ways, and getting naked.  
  
In all those things, Yuuri admits that Victor is unparalleled.

**Author's Note:**

> [come chat with me about these dorks in love on Tumblr.](https://burningphoenixwings.tumblr.com)


End file.
